Y no podrán matarlo
by Dani-san66
Summary: 1780, Cuzco, Perú. Miguel se encuentra en Cuzco, en los inicios de una rebelión. Sus esperanzas y ansias de libertad por fin tienen la oportunidad de ser cumplidas. (LATINHETALIA/Perú)


¡Hola a todos, aquí con mi segundo fic! Debo decir que mis clases de Historia me han inspirado. Después de pasar el tema de Europa con la Decadencia del Imperio Español *fangirleo* y sobre la Hegemonía económica del Imperio Británico *más fangirleo*, vino lo que realizó mi país para obtener su Independencia de Toño TwT: Las rebeliones y las juntas de autogobierno. Y estábamos viendo sobre "La Gran Rebelión" cuando, en eso, mi profesora nos enseña un poema: Canto coral a Túpac Amaru. Me llegó al alma ;w;. Y de ahí salió todo -w-

Bueno, debo decir también que los reviews en mi primer fic me animaron a seguir escribiendo. ¡Gracias a: DarkHetaliaBlood, FinnWilliams y a mi amiga Amg31-is-a-writer!

También un agradecimiento especial a una amiga mía que sabe más sobre este tema y me ayudó con los datos históricos: Angie. ¡Gracias!

Y bien, sin más, ¡al fic!

**Título**: "Y no podrán matarlo…"

**Serie/Anime:** Hetalia: Axis Powers (Latinhetalia)

**Advertencias:** Un verdadero ataque de patriotismo ;w;

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mío (Ojalá TwT) solo utilizo a sus personajes para entretenerles con mis historias… y Latinhetalia tampoco ni el personaje de "Miguel Alejandro Prado", créditos a sus respectivos autores. El "Canto coral a Túpac Amaru" fue escrito por Alejandro Romualdo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuzco, cuatro de Noviembre de 1780.

Miguel sentía las mellas que habían hecho las Reformas de su padre a las colonias americanas: Se volvía pobre, su gente se sentía presionada por el yugo español, obligados a consumir lo que ellos producían a altos costos. No quería, no podía soportarlo. Su orgullo estaba por los suelos, su gente se lamentaba, mientras trabajaban por nada. Aunque no estuviera en su misma situación, lo sentía, en su corazón, en su alma, el sufrimiento de su pueblo.

Y pensar que cuando niño vivía tranquilo con su abuelo.

Ahora, en el Cuzco, ombligo del mundo, celebrando una fiesta, seguía sintiendo su suplicio. Vio al cacique José Gabriel Condorcanqui. Descendiente de Incas, "mestizo" como le decían los españoles a su raza. Le saludó con un gesto, y luego bebió algo de vino.

Al ver sus ojos, el castaño sintió algo dentro de sí, le decía que aquel hombre iba a ser algo importante por él, algo que le liberaría de su atadura con su padre, del peso que sentía día tras día al pensar en su pueblo.

El dolor de la subyugación iba a terminar, tal vez no mañana, tal vez no pronto, pero iba a terminar. Lo sabía, al ver aquellos ojos un poco de rebeldía se reflejó hacia él. Ese hombre sí que haría algo que cambiaría su historia.

Y ese algo comenzó justo en ese momento.

Él mismo y sus partidarios fueron donde el corregidor de Tinta, un español llamado Antonio Arriaga, y lo apresaron.

–Pero, ¿qué están haciendo? – preguntó a un hombre que apoyaba al cacique.

– ¿No lo sabe? Hemos capturado al corregidor. Ya era hora, el señor era un abusivo. ¡Desde ahora estaremos al mando de Túpac Amaru!

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¡Eso era! ¡Una rebelión! ¡Lo que necesitaba! Sería libre, sus pobladores no sufrirían más. ¡Libre! Oh, cuanto soñó con esa palabra…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sintió algo de pena cuando a aquel corregidor le ejecutaron, _Es por nuestro bien, no aguantaremos más a esos españoles abusivos_ le había dicho el autoproclamado Túpac Amaru II cuando se reunió con él para mostrarle su apoyo, lo que llenó de confianza al cacique. Si su misma nación le apoyaba, ¿por qué no debían de apoyarle los demás?

No fue difícil conseguir apoyo: Indios, negros, mestizos, criollos… Muchos le apoyaron a la causa. Miguel se sintió feliz, eso le demostraría a su padre lo fuerte y unida que era su Nación, y aceptaría su libertad. ¡Qué emoción!

Aunque supuso que no debía cantar victoria antes de tiempo.

– ¿Piensa que podremos ganar, señor? Si lo hiciéramos, sería grandioso. Imagínese, ¡no tener que soportar el peso de España! – Había dicho Miguel a su comandante antes de una batalla contra el ejercito de su padre, quién al enterarse de aquello no tardó en mandar a sus fuerzas y a comandarlas él mismo–.

–Por supuesto. Mira a todos quienes nos apoyan. ¡Si todo sale bien, pronto serás libre! Y contigo, todos nosotros – le respondió él, haciéndole ver la gran cantidad de personas que estaban detrás, listos para la batalla–. Además, haremos todo lo posible por el triunfo. No lo olvides, lo hacemos por ti.

Y la sonrisa que dio Miguel en ese momento fue la afirmación que necesitaba.

Su Nación también compartía aquella esperanza.

Todo eso fue seguido de un grito: "¡Ataquen!"

La batalla de Sangarará fue el primer triunfo que saboreó. Su pecho se hinchó de orgullo, y su rostro de felicidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lástima que no todo lo bueno termina bien.

Las batallas que, aunque eran peleadas con mucha decisión de las tropas rebeldes, no fueron ganadas, hacían que Miguel sufriera heridas y rasguños en donde ningún arma le había tocado. _Estamos perdiendo_ pensó, _jamás lo lograré…_

Con aquellas derrotas el apoyo conseguido en los comienzos de la rebelión empezaba a abandonarlos. Los criollos se iban y comenzaban a apoyar a las tropas españolas. Cualquiera que tenía información valiosa se vendía y sus planes se iban al fiasco.

¿Qué había conseguido con todo aquello? ¿Muertes, heridas, tristeza?

¡Ah, y aquella esperanza se iba con toda su gente! ¡No podía, tenía que hacer algo!

Echado en su sillón, dentro de su oficina, tenía esas reflexiones, hasta que se abrieron las puertas estrepitosamente.

– ¡Señor, una noticia terrible! ¡Han capturado a nuestro líder! ¡A nuestro Inca!

_No…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Lo harán volar con dinamita.  
En masa, lo cargarán, lo arrastrarán.  
A golpes, le llenarán de pólvora la boca.  
Lo volarán:  
¡y no podrán matarlo!_

Le habían traicionado. De eso no había duda, pero aquella persona que se había vendido tenía mucha información, no sabían quién fue, aunque muchos apostaban al primo de Túpac Amaru. Pero ya no podían hacer nada, veía con impotencia como se lo llevaban encadenado, sobre un animal de carga, junto a su familia.

Personas que nada tenían que ver como el más pequeño de todos ellos.

_Lo pondrán de cabeza.  
Arrancarán sus deseos, sus dientes y sus gritos.  
Lo patearán a toda furia.  
Luego lo sangrarán.  
¡y no podrán matarlo!_

¡Lo habían arruinado todo! ¡Sus ansias de libertad, de autonomía! ¡Todo por ser reconocido como un territorio que se podía valer por sí mismo! ¡Todas las batallas, las muertes, las heridas! ¡Todo por nada!

Miguel se sentía tan frustrado que lo único en lo que reaccionó fue para ir hacia el establo de su hacienda, ir hacia un caballo y cabalgarlo a todo galope. Por las pampas, por sus prados. Hasta que atinó en seguir aquella "procesión".

Una semana después, el acusado entró a la ciudad del Cuzco.

_Coronarán con sangre su cabeza;  
sus pómulos, con golpes y con clavos sus costillas.  
Le harán morder el polvo  
Lo golpearán:  
¡y no podrán matarlo!_

Le torturaron pensando que así abriría su boca para hablar. ¿Quiénes más colaboraron? ¿Qué información guardaba? ¿Quiénes les apoyaron? Nada, todo lo que le hubieran hecho al mártir había sido inútil.

Le llamaron, Miguel escucho de mala gana como Antonio mandaba a por él. Fue lo más rápido que pudo, queriendo zanjar de una vez esa cuestión.

– ¿Qué deseas…padre? – dijo él con algo de rudeza y precaución. Sabía que su padre era alegre, pero, cuando se enojaba, lo hacía en serio. No sabía qué esperar de esa reunión–.

–No puedo creerlo, Miguel– habló el mayor con una mezcla de enojo y decepción en su voz– ¿Por qué lo permitiste? ¡Sabes que yo estoy a cargo de ti!

– ¡Pues ya no lo deseo! Lo lamento, España… pero ya no deseo recibir este tipo de abusos– Miguel, harto de la superprotección de la Nación española, al fin quiso desquitarse–.

_Le sacarán los sueños y los ojos.  
Querrán descuartizarlo grito a grito.  
Lo escupirán.  
Y a golpes de matanza, lo clavarán:  
¡y no podrán matarlo!_

Afuera de aquella sala se escuchaba la sentencia que recibía la familia entera: La ejecución pública. El líder de todos ellos al final, obligado a presenciar la muerte del resto de su familia.

Y dentro de la sala, se observaba a un España algo indignado.

–Escucha, Perú…– el menor se sorprendió un poco: Antonio usaba escasamente sus nombres oficiales. Lo anteriormente dicho debió haberlo sacudido por dentro–. Si hago esto, es por su bien. Mi economía no está muy bien que digamos… si yo no recupero lo que tuve, entonces Inglaterra les dominará, y créeme que es más sanguinario que cualquier colonizador. ¿Lo ves? Todo lo hago por nuestro bien.

– ¿Pero es necesario llegar a estos extremos, padre? ¡Me cobrabas hasta lo que nosotros mismos hacíamos! – Miguel supuso que ese fue su límite–.

– ¡Pues lo hago por vosotros! Y ahora, discúlpame… Tengo que observar unas ejecuciones– el español salió de la sala, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada fría al peruano después de decir lo último.

_Lo pondrán en el centro de la plaza,  
boca arriba, mirando al infinito.  
Le amarrarán los miembros.  
A la mala tirarán:  
¡y no podrán matarlo!_

– ¡Fuego! – ordenaron los encargados de aquella humillación a la familia Condorcanqui.

El líder de la que hubiera sido la revolución que les hubiera salvado del yugo español fue obligado a contemplar el asesinato de su familia: sus cuñados, su esposa, sus dos hijos mayores… hasta ahora, el único que tenía garantías para salvarse era el pequeño hijo del rebelde. Hubiera querido verlo crecer en un país libre…

_Yo ya no tengo paciencia para aguantar todo esto _había dicho su esposa, sus últimas palabras provocaron su muerte inmediata.

Miguel miraba desde el balcón. Ya no se podía hacer nada. El mismo español le había cerrado las puertas dejándolo atrapado ahí. Ahora, en la Plaza de Armas cuzqueña, lloraba amargamente mientras veía como aquellos cuerpos inertes. Muertos por su culpa, muertos por sus ansias de libertad.

Y más tarde se estaría cumpliendo la sentencia a Túpac Amaru II: La descuartización en vida de su propio cuerpo, atando sus extremidades a las patas de cuatro caballos enfurecidos. Ah, y no sin antes cortarle la lengua.

_Querrán volarlo y no podrán volarlo.  
Querrán romperlo y no podrán romperlo.  
Querrán matarlo y no podrán matarlo.  
Querrán descuartizarlo, triturarlo,  
mancharlo, pisotearlo, desalmarlo._

Otro intento. Los caballos tiraban con todas sus fuerzas hacia sus lados respectivos, El mismo gesto de dolor del rebelde, pero hasta ahora ningún grito, ninguna súplica, ningún sollozo de su parte.

Por otro lado Miguel sentía a carne viva lo que estaba sufriendo el cacique, quería gritar, quería llorar sangre, pero contagiado con el coraje que inspiraba el descendiente de Incas no lo hizo. Más vergonzoso hubiera sido que la propia Nación por la que habían luchado suplicara mientras que un ser humano normal mantenía su orgullo y sin arrepentirse.

Aquel intento fue el último. Los caballos dejaron tranquilo al indio deteniendo su marcha. Los españoles desataron las cuerdas que sostenían sus brazos y piernas y vieron que no había resultado la humillación.

Ahora solo quedaba una última cosa que hacer: Matarlo. ¿Cómo? Pues simple: Decapitándolo.

_Querrán volarlo y no podrán volarlo.  
Querrán romperlo y no podrán romperlo.  
Querrán matarlo y no podrán matarlo._

Aquello fue más rápido: Lo decapitaron sin más, y luego despedazar su cuerpo.

– Esto les enseñará a no rebelarse, mi señor…– dijo uno de los oficiales al mando a su Nación, mientras que él tenía el rostro contrariado–. Luego, distribuiremos sus pedazos por todos los territorios rebeldes. Será una manera de intentar sofocar todo esto.

–Pero… ¿Llegar a ese extremo? Es mejor darle cristiana sepultura, ya le hemos matado. El niño será enviado a África… –España, aunque ya más tranquilo pensando que la rebelión se sofocó, todavía pensaba qué hacer con todos ellos. Lo que le decía aquel oficial era demasiado exagerado.

–Yo digo que es lo mejor, mi señor. Pero usted decide al final.

_Al tercer día de los sufrimientos,  
cuando se crea todo consumado,  
gritando ¡libertad! sobre la tierra,  
ha de volver._

Miguel quería… gritar, romper algo, lanzar sus puños contra la pared hasta sangrar… bueno, hizo todo eso en realidad.

Hasta que España llegó a la habitación.

–… ¿Te encuentras bien, Miguel? – El susodicho se encontraba recostado contra una columna que sostenía el techo del edificio, agitado y sudando por todo su desquite. Sintió el último dolor que tuvo el que fue su líder… y eso acabó por volverlo loco–.

–Padre… ¿qué será de ese niño…?– más se preocupaba del sobreviviente, tan solo tenía diez años–.

–No es seguro, pero… pienso que lo mandarán a África…– se acercó al de ojos marrones, el cual seguí boca abajo–. Ánimo, hijo… ya todo ha pasado.

–No, todavía no ha terminado– se enfrentó a la mirada interrogante del europeo, el cual buscaba una explicación a las palabras del peruano–. Volveré a buscar mi libertad, ya verás… Mis ansias de libertad… no podrán matarlas.

Miguel acabó destruido, llorando en los brazos de Antonio, desconsolado.

La oportunidad estuvo ahí, casi lo lograban…

Y todo acabó.

_Y no podrán matarlo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y bueno, eso es todo. Pondré algunas definiciones por si no lo entienden

Reformas borbónicas: Cambios económicos, políticos, religiosos y sociales que realizaron los borbones al entrar en el trono español. Comenzó con el nuevo rey Felipe V.

Inca: Líder y jefe de la cultura Inca, situada al sur del Perú. Se decía que era descendiente del dios Sol.

Cacique: Autoridad indígena en las colonias españolas.

**Aclaración: Los términos "Indio" y "Negro" son comunes aquí en mi país, no lo puse con ánimos de ofender (No sabía si era necesario poner esto, pero por si las dudas…).**

Bueno. ¡Gracias por leer!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
